


Thorin's Shame

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I dont know where I pulled this from, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo stares at Thorin.<br/>"How did you possibly manage this?"<br/>"I don't know" Thorin says quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors?

Bilbo stares at Thorin. 

"How did you possibly manage this?"

"I don't know" Thorin says quietly.

"I'm pretty sure Frodo is smart enough to not let something like this happen to himself." Bilbo pauses. "And he's 5."

"I would have to agree with you." Thorin actually looks slightly ashamed.

Bilbo sighs. "I assume you expect me to help you, then?"

"I would like that" Thorin says quietly.

Bilbo had just gotten home, to find Thorin standing outside their house, with his tie stuck in the door. Thorin had been on his way to a meeting, when apparently he had managed to shut the locked door on his tie, and he forgot his keys and phone on the counter inside. He had been too embarrassed to call out for help, so he was stuck standing outside for fifteen minutes before Bilbo got home.

Bilbo fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. "If you hurry, so can probably still make the meeting" Bilbo says, smirking.

Thorin hurries inside and grabs his keys and phone, before running back. He quickly kisses  
Bilbo on the cheek before hurrying to the car. 

"Thank you!" He calls over his shoulder, before jumping in the car and driving off.

Bilbo shakes his head. It's going to be extremely hard not to tell Dwalin about this.


End file.
